Taylor vs Hetalia
by Darkness Wolf Pack
Summary: Taylor is a normal girl with best friends, bullies and a Hetalia addiction. So when about 3/4 of them appear in her garden and the rest appear in her house her world becomes a lot more fun. Ocs x World. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia and if I did there would be a lot more brofisting people. And Canada would be mine! MWAHAHA! Oh yeah and America wouldn't be such a jerk. This is my first fiction so tell of mistakes!**

One day I was just sat in my garden. For once I wasn't being insane or annoying. Just stroking my black cat, Moon, and snoozing.

Kashana and Shannon, my best mates, weren't at mine or calling me as I had soaked my phone last week. Kashana has dark tanned skin and brown eyes, quite creepy as it seems like their fully black, and plats attached to her head.

Shannon is a gypsy and the complete opposite to the other two of us. She has pinky skin, green eyes also brown hair and is a bit crazy but not fully, yet.

Then there's me. My name is Taylor. I am a full on insane risk taker. I have no sense of danger and no common sense. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, well they change colour but usually are blue.

One thing you should know about our trio. We are insane and otaku. We can do anything if we are together. Except love. We are complete idiots at that.

Anyway back to when I was stroking Moon. I was just falling asleep when BOOM! My eyes shot open and I flew out of my seat. I saw someone on the grass in front of me. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! It kept booming for a while until it just went silent. I was cowering with Moon and my hands over my ears.

Someone bent down and gently lifted my arms. I screamed. And when I scream you can hear it on mars. Seriously. "Bloody Hell!" someone yelled. I looked up and almost fainted.

People from the anime Hetalia were stood there. England, America, Russia, Canada, Prussia , Germany, The Italy bros, Spain, France, Japan and Greece. I only managed "Gwak?".

'Well done Taylor you are the smartest being on earth' I thought sarcastically. "Are you okay?" asked Japan. I shook my head very quickly and South Italy snapped "Of course shes not f**king okay we just appeared out of f**king nowhere and scared the living s**t outta her".

I ran into the house and for some reason they followed. I could only think of calling Kashana. She picked up and I whimpered what happened, she said "Wait till me and Shannon get there hide in the toilet".

Then I realised they were all right behind me. America laughed out "How did that girl understand you dudette?" and then I saw the dreaded one.

Russia. He was stood there, just calm not pissed off. I decided that I should run before they catch me. But noooo I got caught by my own country, England, and he said "It's okay we wont hurt you". I didn't believe that for a second looking at Russia.

Then my door was kicked down by a female America called Kashana. She yelled "TAYLOR WHERE THE FRUITCAKE ARE YOU!?" I think that scared the nations a bit.

Kashana is mentally strong and uses every bit on me or rescuing me. How ever much I try to deny it she has gotten me out of, lots of, traps. I have been captured about ten times and fallen into traps more. I've once trodden in a hunters trap and almost lost my leg, turns out it was a poachers trap.

I still have a scar from that. Anyway when Kashana saw me she was already planning to go in and scare them but when you have a bunch of boys and Russia holding me up by the back of my t-shirt, well let's say she goes into "LOCO" mode (she's part Jamaican , I'm part Maltese and Shannon's part something).

Kashana was still going mental on the nations when Shannon appeared. Then Hell broke loose. Literally.

There were now two very pissed off, monster strong girls attacking with all their strength and they were attacking countries.

"Stop!" I squeaked and it froze. Kashana was going against Russia and Shannon was beating up Prussia.

I said "These are countrys! What do you think happens if we hit them? And yes it does work in this place." and then realised I said something smart.

"Why?"asked Kashana and I looked at her like "Dude your asking me?". Anyway I asked England "P-Please could you put me down now?" and he apologised while blushing.

I saw Greece with Moon and walked straight up to him. "You can hold her but if you take her during the night I will kill you" I told him and he smiled. Then I turned back to the nations.

They seemed shocked that I made him smile and I said to the other two of my Trio "The albino is Prussia and The idiot with the beginnings beard is France and The one pissing off the one with the curl is Spain they are the Bad Touch Trio. Do not go near them they are bad news. The one whos holding Moon is Greece he doesn't talk much and the one who was holding me is England and the one who is no doubtly annoying him is America. And the one who looks like America but has a cute curl is Canada. Do Not Forget Him OR I will attack you. The one who Spains pissing off and is going to make swear in 5..4..3..2..1..-" Romano swore at Spain " is south Italy or Romano and his brother invented the-" Feliciano called out Pasta~ " his names Feliciano and don't touch their curls. The one who's next to Feliciano is Germany and unfortunately he's Prussia's big bro. The very scary one is Russia try not to piss him off." I took a breath and continued "And then there's Japan he's the invented of manga, anime and yes he's awesome Kashana" she hit my head and I grinned.

Then America walked over to me. "Bad move~" whistled Kashana backing away. I noticed and deicided to stop being normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kashana's P.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor was doing well until then. She had been completely sane. Then she saw few more mental people. I face-palmed as America, Prussia and Romano walked over to her.

I noted that Shannon had a bit of red on her face and was staring at the one called Greece. I have heard of Hetalia but only watched one episode.

Anyway she decided to go insane. She ran over to Prussia and pulled his pants down. Then she ducked over to America and pulled his down. Same with Romano. She has the best sense of targets when it comes to pulling down pants.

They were all making loads of noise and blushing like tomatoes. When they chose to chase after her, she was almost wetting herself with laughter. The rest of the nations were realising that she was mental. I was sat down next to the one who Taylor was terrified of. He said "Become one with Russia da?" and I said "Hell no".

It was silent after that as everyone was staring and Taylor was actually on top of the cupboard in a millisecond (ooh fancy word!). After that I fainted. He was awesomely terrifying. I wanted to befriend him.

But he was busy hitting me over the head with a metal pole. 'Yep he's cool' was my last thought.

What will happen to the only sensible girl in the Trio? Any way review, follow and brofist!


End file.
